Team Up!
by Zahir890
Summary: When a cat wants to eat an alley mouse, things went quickly against him as the alley mouse outwits him in every turn. When he faces the alley mouse one more time, a danger has approached them. What's the danger and will the two team up despite their differences? Read to find out in this crossover one-shot. Enjoy :).


**Me: Hello everybody and welcome to my 1st Cartoon crossover one-shot.**

 ***Some voices can be heard from the room.***

 **Voice 1: So since it's a crossover, how are we gonna mix the music?**

 **Voice 2: Don't know doc. What about the mice?**

 **Voice 3: Thinking about it.**

 **Voice 4: Hey folks! I'm already mixing it.**

 **Voice 2: With what? A music box full of mixing notes?**

 ***Everybody laughed. I laughed as well.***

 **Me *smiling*: Anyway, thank you for supporting me by reviewing and liking my others stories. It is so great to be writing my first Cartoon Crossover fanfic one-shot.**

 **And I don't own The Looney Tunes and neither Tom and Jerry. It belongs to its respective owners.**

 **So now, without any further delay, let's go on with cartoon crossover one-shot.**

 ***Suddenly, there is a music noise. It seems that they mixed the music up of the Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry opening theme.***

 **Voices: AWESOME! Let's try the ending theme then.**

Team Up!

One day, in the Hogan's Alley, an alley cat is sent flying to the lamp post and another cat is thrown into the trash bin. The other cats are really terrified.

"Let's get out of here!" An alley cat cried.

"Yeah! He's a monster!" Another cat said in horror.

The other alley cats then fled, feeling terrified. The alley mouse, who wears a green bowler hat and a yellow-black shirt, called them out:

"And scram! Or else I'm gonna make yer into bowling balls!"

 _"Good Grieve. When do they ever give up?"_ The mouse thought and sighed.

* * *

At the other side of an alley fence, an anthropomorphic Tuxedo cat with a big red nose and green eyes is grumbling when he stared at the half eaten food he picked it up from the trash can. He then shoved the plate a bit forward.

 _"I don't wanna eat those things."_ The cat said to himself and sighed, _"I wanna eat birds or mice or anything that could satisfy my stomach."_

All off a sudden, he heard some screams. Being curious, he went and climbed the alley fence. There he saw an alley mouse and the alley cats are running away in terror. He is really surprised.

 _"Why are they running away? What cowards."_ The cat scoffed a bit.

He then looked at the mouse carefully. He doesn't seem to be Speedy Gonzales' friend as he is not wearing the Mexican dress. The cat's stomach is rumbling. The cat knows that this could be his chance. To him, the alley mouse seems to be just an ordinary mouse.

 _"It's time for some real lunch."_ The cat said to himself.

He then went to the other side of the alley fence, walked towards the mouse and shouted:

"Hey You!"

The mouse then turned around and grumbled a bit when he saw the cat.

"Yet another pussycat." The mouse said, "What do you want?"

"My name's Sylvester and you are my lunch." Sylvester said.

"Me? Your lunch? Ha Ha! How are you gonna do that?"

The mouse laughed after asking that question. Sensing that this could be his chance, Sylvester grabbed the mouse and put him in his mouth. He then smiled.

 _"Now that was just too easy."_ Sylvester said to himself, breaking the 4th wall.

All off a sudden, Sylvester's mouth got opened by the mouse. Sylvester is in shock. The mouse then jumped out and, while on mid-air, grabbed Sylvester's fur, causing him to fall down. The mouse then looked at Sylvester and said to him sternly:

"So you had the guts to eat me eh? Well then listen up, Sylvester the Pussycat. My name is Muscles Mouse and I beat cats. If you don't wanna get beaten up, then you stay outta my way. Yer understand? If so, then beat it!"

And so Muscles Mouse threw Sylvester right straight to the alley fence. Such was the force of the throw that Sylvester's head went straight through it. Sylvester is in dazed.

 _"Man. He's strong."_ Sylvester thought before saying to himself, _"I can now see why the alley cats are so scared of him."_

 _Some Minutes later:_

Muscles then did some training and is about to return back to his hole. However, at the top of the other side of the alley fence, Sylvester is waiting.

 _"He may be strong but I, Sylvester, ain't giving up so easily."_ Sylvester said to himself slowly.

He then took his mark.

 _"Okay. Ready, Set..."_ Sylvester said to himself.

Sylvester then jumped straight to Muscles Mouse as he is walking. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Muscles hit Sylvester with his gigantic fist and Sylvester is hit in mid-air. He is then sent flying towards a trash bin and his face is nearly beaten.

 _"That really hurts!"_ Sylvester cried to himself, _"How did he do that and how he saw that coming?"_

Meanwhile, on the other side, Muscles looked at his shadow and smiled.

 _"Shadows can be handy sometimes."_ Muscles Mouse said to himself and smiled before returning to his mouse hole.

 _Some minutes later:_

Sylvester has a dynamite in his hand.

 _"Prepare to got blown off into the sky."_ Sylvester said to himself.

Sylvester then grabbed a matchstick and lightened it up. He then threw it near the mouse hole. Muscles quickly came out and threw it back. Then Sylvester threw it back again. Then Muscles. This went for on for a minute before Muscles went to his hole, grabbed a glue bottle, poured it on one side of the dynamite, grabbed the side that he didn't glue on it and threw it back to Sylvester. Sylvester is about to throw it back but he is shocked that the dynamite didn't fly away. He tried it again, only to realize in horror that the dynamite got stuck in his hand because of the glue.

 _"Oh Shucks."_ Sylvester said to himself and sighed.

BAM! The dynamite exploded and Sylvester is all in black.

 _"Well that didn't work."_ Sylvester said to himself.

 _Some minutes later:_

Sylvester is putting a small cheese on the fishing hook.

 _"With that, he will grab it and then I will pull him."_ Sylvester said to himself and smiled.

And so, with the fishing pole, he threw the cheese near the mouse hole. Unfortunately, Muscles saw that coming. He then first pretended to smell the cheese and then, after a few seconds, grabbed the fishing rod's line in which Sylvester got pulled along as well. He then started to spin Sylvester very fast with the fishing rod's line with Sylvester screaming "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" a multiple times.

"Thanks for the cheese." Muscles Mouse said.

Muscles then finally let Sylvester go and Sylvester is flying right straight to the lamp post. After being on the top of the lamp post for sometime, he fell down on the postbox and then on the ground. Stars are spinning around his head. He then shook his head and got up.

 _"Sufferin' Succotash! Everything I do, he always outwits that."_ Sylvester said to himself before proclaiming himself, _"I got it! If I can't do this the easy way, I will do it in the hard and physical way then."_

 _Few Days Later_

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night:_

Muscles Mouse just finished training and is about to return to his mouse hole when he suddenly heard a Bruce Lee like voice. He then saw someone is about to give him the kung fu kick in which Muscles jumped. To his shock, it's none other than Sylvester! He is doing the kung-fu pose.

"You again?! I thought you had given up!" Muscles said in shock.

"I give up?" Sylvester asked and laughed before saying, "Never. In fact, let's do this in the fighting way then. Victory shall be mine."

"Bring it on then!"

And so Sylvester and Muscles then prepare to fight other. The situation is tensed and the wind is blowing. They are staring at each other when suddenly... Someone put both of them in the net each!

"Hey!" Sylvester said in shock.

"What the?!" Muscles asked in shock.

"Alright! We caught both of them at sight!" A voice said happily.

"Yeah! More animals in prison baby!" Another voice said happily.

Both Muscles and Sylvester then saw two Straycatchers henchmen at the same size, wearing the criminal's masks. They put both Sylvester and Muscles into the cage, threw it inside at the trunk of the van and closed it. Then the Straycatchers henchmen then got into the van and drove off. At the inside back of the van, Muscles and Sylvester are trying to get out of the cage.

"Darn it! Those guys locked us not once but twice so that we can't escape!" Muscles Mouse said in anger.

"Sufferin' Succotash! What's going on?" Sylvester asked in shock.

"No idea but this is yer fault, pussycat! If you hadn't arrived, then I could have noticed them and now I got stuck in a cage with you! Great! Just great!"

Muscles is in his angry mood for a minute before he saw Sylvester putting his hands on his face, seemingly look dejected.

"Sylvester?" Muscles asked in surprise and he himself is surprised that he called him by his name.

"You're right. It's my fault that we're in this mess." Sylvester sighed, "I was hungry and not only that, my son had gone missing."

Muscles is shocked at what Sylvester just said.

"Your son was missing?" Muscles asked in shock.

"Yeah. A week ago, my son went missing and I tried to look for him but I couldn't find him." Sylvester said sadly, "I searched up and down, high and low but still no success."

"A week?! Hmm... That's the same time my cousin went missing."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. Just like what you said, I searched everywhere for him but failed. Then I requested my friends to find him and I described him. They are still searching for him."

"I see. So it looks like both of us have seen someone special to us missing right?"

Muscles nodded as both him and Sylvester sadly sighed.

"Hey Sylvester. Sorry for being rude to ya. I didn't know that your son went missing till now. No hard feelings." Muscles apologized.

"That's alright. We have our faults." Sylvester said and then saw Muscles Mouse thinking about something, "What is it?"

"I'm thinking about that right now. I don't usually team up with pussycats but this will be an exception. So let's get out of this van together and search for your son and my cousin. What do yer think?"

Sylvester looked at Muscles for a moment before smiling and nodding. Muscles also nodded and smiled. They then hold each other's hands.

"But first let's get out the cage." Sylvester said.

"I know. Let's do this." Muscles said.

But before they could do anything, the van stopped.

"Too late." Sylvester and Muscles said and gulped.

"Looks like we have arrived I guess." Muscles said in which Sylvester nodded.

The two Straycatchers henchmen then opened the trunk of the van and took the cage before closing it. They then went to the house and knocked it. Muscles and Sylvester have no idea what is going on till they heard the voices:

"We found two more."

"Good." The third voice said before saying and laughing evily, "Now take good care of them! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"That voice..." Muscles said before he gasped in shock, "No Way!"

"You know that voice?" Sylvester asked.

Before Muscles could say anything, the two henchmen then went towards the ground, opened the cage and threw them to the secret cells. And then they closed it. Then the man showed himself and laughed evily. Muscles got really angry upon seeing him. The man then sang the evil part of 'God's Little Creatures.':

 _ **Yes it's all our business!**_

 _ **A money making business.**_

 _ **I kidnap and I sell them.**_

 _ **For the owners of intellem.**_

And so the man continued to sing evily and happily while his two henchmen laughed.

 _"I would seriously bloodied your nose if I ever get my hands on you."_ Muscles thought angrily.

The man then has a whip in his hand before concluding his singing:

 _ **I love God's Little Creatures.**_

 _ **Because they make the income very Big! Big! Big! Big! Big! Big! Big! Big! BIIGGG! Ha Ha Ha!**_

And after he finished singing, the man laughed evily and the pets and animals that he imprisoned are shaking in fear.

 _Few Minutes Later:_

The two henchmen are sleeping. Meanwhile in the secret cell, Muscles and Sylvester are in a loss of what to do.

"Great. First we can't find your son and my cousin." Muscles said, "Now we are stuck in this cell by that bastard!"

"But do you know him?" Sylvester asked, "Who is that guy?"

"I may have seen him for the 1st time but I got to know about him through my..."

But then they heard a voice crying out:

"Father! Father! Is that you?"

When Sylvester realized that voice, he gasped. He tried to look at the direction of the voice but he couldn't.

"Beside the cell of yours on the left side." The voice called.

Sylvester then looked at the left side. He couldn't see it clearly but he is able to see a hand waving. He forced his head out between the space of the cell and looked left. There he could see a cat who is a miniature version of him, having a large head in proportion to a small body. He couldn't believe it and cried out:

"Son!"

"Wait! Your son is beside our cell?" Muscles asked in surprise as he climbed on top of Sylvester's head and looked at him.

"Yep. He is my son." Sylvester said.

"Wow. He is a small version of you."

"Oh Father. I'm so glad to see you again!" Sylvester's son cried out before asking, "And who is that mouse at the top of your head?"

"Oh. The name's Muscles Mouse."

Upon hearing that, someone climbed on top of Sylvester's son's head. He is a brown house mouse. When Muscles recognized him, he gasped.

"Cousin!" Muscles gasped.

"That mouse is your cousin?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"Somehow he looks like you but he doesn't wear anything."

"Yeah. Hey Jerry! Yer alright?"

Jerry nodded and waved happily.

"Sometimes I don't know what you say." Sylvester's son sighed.

"Don't worry. I know what he says." Muscles said.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure you two were captured by him." Sylvester said in which his son and Jerry nodded, "When did you two get captured?"

"A week ago." His son said.

"A week ago?" Sylvester and Muscles asked in shock

"That buster! We were looking all over for you and had no idea that you two were there." Muscles said.

"Did you two get captured at the same time?" Sylvester asked.

"No. Me and Jerry were captured separately by those guys but they threw both of us in the same cell." Sylvester's son said.

"I'm surprised about one thing cousin." Muscles said before asking, "Why couldn't you escape like the last time you did?"

Jerry sighed sadly.

"He tried." Sylvester's son said, "I flicked him to get out of the cage and he approached the buttons but one of the henchmen saw that, grabbed him and threw him back into the cell. He did that two or three times."

"Darn it. Then it seems like he has hired those two new clever goons rather than two new stupid goons." Muscles growled a bit.

"It seems that you two know about him."

"I've seen him right now but I got to know him through Jerry."

Jerry nodded.

"He was about to tell me who he is until you called." Sylvester said.

"I see." His son said before asking, "So who is he?"

Muscles took a breathe before saying:

"Dr. Sweetface J. Applecheeks. An evil doctor who keeps animals in prison, even if he has to kidnap them, in his secret cells and sells them for ransom to rich people. He pretends to be a sweet pet owner in front of others."

Jerry nodded and he uses his gestures and signs in which Muscles understood.

"Oh and he has certificates and trophies for being great doctor who takes care of pets." Muscles said before grumbling, "So called for that."

Sylvester and his son gasped in shock.

"That's terrible!" Sylvester's son cried out, "He is a greedy fraud!"

"Yeah. You can simply listen to his singing that he cares only about money." Sylvester said before asking in surprise, "But then why couldn't you, Jerry, expose him?"

"That's because he and a pussycat name Tom had to rescue a girl name Robyn Starling from the evil fatty Figg. Mrs. Fatty Figg brought them here." Muscles said.

Jerry nodded and he, Sylvester and Sylvester's son laughed a bit when Muscles said 'Mrs. Fatty Figg'.

"So cousin. Do you have anything important now?" Muscles asked in which Jerry shook his head, "Great. Cause it's time that we're gonna expose him. Enough is Enough."

"Agreed." Sylvester said.

"Same here." His son said.

Jerry then showed his two hands and his tail. Muscles said that he meant 'Me three'.

"But before that." Sylvester's son said, "Father. Your head."

"Yeah I know." Sylvester sighed.

Sylvester tried to get his head inside the cell but he is stuck. Muscles then grabbed Sylvester's tail and pulled it. After a minute, Sylvester is back in the cell and not stuck.

"Yer alright?" Muscles asked.

"A bit hurt but yeah." Sylvester said as he moved his head a bit.

"Alright then. I've got a plan."

"What's the plan?" Sylvester's son called from the other side.

"I'll tell but first we gotta get us and others out of the cell. And by the way, if my cousin is trying to go out, tell him that I'll do it."

Upon hearing that, Sylvester's son stopped Jerry, who is trying to get out, and told what Muscles told him in which Jerry nodded. Beside their cell on the right, Muscles is trying to get out from the cell.

"Even being a mouse, getting out from here is difficult." Muscles said.

"Need help?" Sylvester asked.

Sylvester flicked Muscles and Muscles got out of the cell.

"Thanks." Muscles called slowly in which Sylvester nodded, smiled and gave thumbs up.

Muscles then proceed to go to the system where there are many buttons.

"I just hope we succeed this time." Sylvester's son said, "I have my fingers crossed."

Jerry crossed his fingers.

Muscles then climbed on the system where there are many buttons. Luckily, the two henchmen are sleeping. But Muscles knows that it won't lost long.

He pressed a button and the door of the cell where Sylvester is in immediately opened. The two henchmen immediately woke up and Muscles saw them. Before he could do anything, a henchman immediately grabbed his tail.

"You think you can press the buttons and escape that easily?" One of the henchman snickered, "Well we are smarter than that."

"It's time for you to go back to your cell." Another henchman said.

And so the two henchman laughed evily. Suddenly they could hear the "Hai-Yah!" voice in which they turned towards the direction of the voice. It is Sylvester. He charged and gave a kung-fu kick to one of the henchman.

"Hey!" Another henchman said in shock.

Muscles, whom the another henchman is still holding his tail and taking advantage of his distraction, blows his own hand into a very big one and punches the henchman strongly. The henchman got knocked out cold. Meanwhile, Sylvester continued to give one of the henchmen some strong kung-fu punches and kicks before he is unconscious as well. Both Sylvester and Muscles then met.

"Not a chance for them again." Sylvester said, "Looks like my kung-fu skills are coming in really handy."

"Thanks Sylvester." Muscles said.

"No problem. We gotta settle our differences and team up to expose this guy."

"You can say that again. Okay then, when I free all of them, gather them all right here. These henchmen may recover at any moment."

Sylvester nodded as Muscles started pressing all the buttons in which all the cell doors are opening and the different types of dogs, Sylvester's son and Jerry all got out at once. Oh and by the way, an anthropomorphic basset hound name Droopy also got out and broke the 4th wall by saying:

"Hello, all you happy people."

"Alright everybody, gather up." Sylvester called, "If we want this to succeed, we must do this together."

All the different types of dogs and Droopy gathered up at once with Sylvester's son joining Sylvester. Jerry is standing on Sylvester's son's head.

"Father. How were you able to do that kung-fu kick?" Sylvester's son asked in awe.

"I'll tell you later son." Sylvester said.

"Has everybody gathered?" Muscles called.

"Yeah."

Muscles then made himself visible. He looked at everyone, cleared his throat and asked:

"I'm pretty sure that everyone has enough of him right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Do you want that evil doctor's reign of terror to end?"

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Then follow my plan." Muscles said, "If we can do this together, we will never ever see that guy again."

Everybody cheered again. Silence occurred for a moment before Muscles ordered:

"Sylvester, led these different types of dogs to the outside. You two, cousin and Sylvester's son, go and report to the police."

"No problem." Sylvester's son said in which Jerry nodded.

"But what are you gonna do?" Sylvester asked.

"I'm gonna take care of those scumbags." Muscles said before realizing one thing, "Oh! I almost forgot! We are gonna need some evidence as we can't just straight away tell the police. So is there anyone who can talk?"

"I can." A normal dog said as he approached forward.

"May I volunteer to join?" Droopy asked curiously as he too approached forward.

"Alright then. You two will go with my cousin and Sylvester's son and tell the police what's happening. As for the others, stay outside when you are outside." Muscles said before asking. "Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"I was captured twice." Droopy said which surprised Muscles.

"Well that means that we are gonna have enough evidence then." Muscles said.

Jerry noticed something and pointed out in which Sylvester's son looked at it and gasped.

"The guys are slowly recovering." Sylvester's son said.

Muscles then looked at the direction where Jerry is pointing at. He then turned around and asked:

"Alright then. Are you ready?!"

Everybody cheered.

"Then the plan will start in 3..." Muscles began the countdown.

The two henchmen are slowly getting up.

"2..."

The two henchmen are shaking their heads.

"1...!"

"What's happening?" One henchman asked.

Muscles then proclaimed and clapped his hands:

"Go! Go! Go!"

And so, with his son and Jerry, Sylvester lead the way and the different types of dogs followed him. They are then running upstairs.

"What's going on inside?!" Doctor Applecheeks exclaimed as he opened the door.

Much to his shock, he could see, Sylvester, his son, Jerry, Droopy and different types of dogs running upstairs. Upon approaching him, Sylvester gave a kung-fu punch to Applecheeks' stomach and the doctor went tumbling down the stairs as the others made their escape.

"No! How can this happen?!" Applecheeks asked in shock.

He then heard some "Ufff!" and "Ouch!" voices. He then saw Muscles giving his two henchmen a trashing.

"That mouse!" Applecheeks said in anger as he charged towards him.

Muscles, however, saw him coming. He then lifted one of his henchmen up and threw him straight towards Applecheeks.

* * *

 _Outside Doctor Applecheeks' House:_

Sylvester and the different types of dogs are outside the house while his son, Jerry, Droopy and a dog ran to the nearby police station.

"Is everybody here?" Sylvester called, "Hopefully."

The different kinds of dogs looked at each other and nodded but Sylvester thinks that a few of them could be missing.

"I'm pretty sure you all why you have to stay outside right?" Sylvester asked curiously.

The dogs looked at each other in a bit of confusion. One of the dog growled angrily in which Sylvester nodded and smiled. Sylvester realized something and said:

"Stay right here! Don't go anywhere! I'll be back!"

The different kinds of dogs nodded as Sylvester rushed inside the house.

* * *

 _Inside the house:_

Sylvester is wondering what to do next. He decided to find out what's going on downstairs. Before he could do so, he could hear some laughing voices and hid under the table. There he could see Doctor Applecheeks and his two henchmen laughing evily in which one of the henchman is holding Muscles on the tail. Muscles is trying to fight it off but couldn't. They are bruised and battered though.

"Once we get everyone back in the cell, we are gonna torture you so bad in front of everyone that nobody would dare to escape ever again." Doctor Applecheeks said evily.

He and the henchmen started laughing again. Angry at what Applecheeks then said, Sylvester came out of his hiding spot, rushed and gave a kung fu kick to Applecheek on his face. He is able to fend off the two henchmen for a few minutes in which, surprisingly, one of the henchmen is still able to hold Muscles. Suddenly, Applecheeks grabbed Sylvester's tail, swung it and threw Sylvester on the wall. Muscles saw that in horror and tried to shake off even more but still couldn't get off the grip of the henchman.

"You pussycat will be tortured as well once we get everyone back inside the cell." Applecheeks said.

The two henchman nodded when suddenly the three of them could hear the sirens. The three of them looked at the window and to their horror, they saw two police cars!

"The police!" Doctor Applecheeks said in shocked and even the two henchmen are frightened, "Quick! Put those two inside the wardrobe tightly and then run down to the ground."

The henchmen did as they are told. They threw Muscles and Sylvester into the wardrobe, shut it down tightly and then quickly ran down to the ground. A few seconds later, a door bell sound came. Doctor Applecheeks opened the door to see three policemen.

"Yes?" Doctor Applecheeks asked curiously.

"We have come upon the statement by a cat, a mouse, a dog and a basset hound that you have been abusing your professional and keeping the pets in the secret cell." A policeman said.

"Me? I'm the sweet pet owner and I take good care of pets. They must be having a nightmare. I never abuse my professional."

"Hmm. Doesn't seem like nothing bad is happening." The second policeman said before asking, "May we come in just in case?"

"Why sure. Come in."

The three policemen entered looked around for a while. For a moment, they found no evidence to support Jerry's, Sylvester's son's, The dog's and Droopy's accusation that Doctor Applecheeks is mistreating the pets.

All off a sudden, they could hear a puppy like sound. Everyone then looked to see a puppy making some crying puppy sounds. When the third policeman looked at it, he is shocked! He immediately picked it up.

"That's...That's my daughter's puppy!" The third policeman cried.

Upon hearing that, Doctor Applecheeks' heart suddenly stopped and his jaws dropped in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The two other policemen then looked at it and gasped.

"No way! That's the one your daughter and wife was looking for and you told us about it!" The 1st policeman said in shock.

"It came from that door!" The 2nd policeman exclaimed, "Let's check what's inside that door!"

"No! Please!" Doctor Applecheeks cried and pleaded.

But the policemen ignored him and went straight to that door. Applecheeks tried to stop them but then he got a sharp pain on his leg.

"Yeow!" Doctor Applecheeks screamed as he fell down.

When he turned around, he saw the dog bit his leg. He then saw Sylvester's son, Jerry and Droopy all staring at him. The dog let him go and Doctor Applecheeks is rubbing his leg.

"Why You!" Doctor Applecheeks said in anger.

"The game's up Mister." Sylvester's son said sternly, "You have nowhere to go."

Jerry gave a thumbs down.

"You have made a really great mistake." The dog said, "By kidnapping a policeman's daughter's puppy!"

"You are a really bad man who abused his professional and is greedy for money." Droopy said.

"And now you are gonna pay for all the terrible things you did and the hearts you have broken. You lament that we are getting mistreated whereas you mistreated us as well!"

The dog growled after he said that and Doctor Applecheeks is getting scared.

"Speaking about that, where is my father by the way?" Sylvester's son asked sternly, "And where's his cousin?"

Jerry shook his fist angrily at Doctor Applecheeks.

"If you did something bad to them, I'm gonna...!" The dog growled angrily when they could hear footsteps.

"Look who has arrived." Droopy said.

The 3rd and 1st policemen arrived. The 3rd policeman is carrying his daughter's puppy while the 1st policeman is carrying a few more poodles and puppies. They looked at Sylvester's son, Jerry, the dog and Droopy.

"You four were right. At first, we nearly thought that there was no evidence to support your accusation till the one beside me has found his daughter's puppy which came from that door." The 1st policeman explained, "The door lead us to downstairs in which we found a few more of them whom the henchmen had kept them as hostages."

"And I got them." A voice called which is none other than the 2nd policeman, whom he has the two henchmen on his grip.

"Hey! Let us go!" The two henchmen screamed and tried to break free but the 2nd policeman is too strong for them.

Then suddenly they could hear some noises. Everyone then saw that the wardrobe is moving violently. After a few seconds, the doors got broken and Muscles and Sylvester immediately fell down.

"Father!" Sylvester's son said as he rushed to Sylvester while Jerry rushed to his cousin, Muscles.

"And not only that, another cat and mouse got stuck inside the wardrobe!" The 3rd policeman said in shock.

The three policemen now looked at Doctor Applecheeks angrily. They are very angry but the most angriest of them all is the 3rd policeman, whose eyes are red in anger.

"You!" The 3rd policeman said angrily, "You bastard!"

Doctor Applecheeks could only gulp. Sweat is coming all around his face. Looks like his goose is cooked.

"Uh Oh." Doctor Applecheeks gulped before asking meekly, "Guys?"

 _Few Seconds later:_

"No! Please! Let me explain!" Doctor Applecheeks cried and whined.

He is crying and whining as he and his two henchmen are handcuffed and arrested. They are then lead to a police car where there are different types of dogs beside the police car. Upon seeing Doctor Applecheeks and his two henchmen, they growled angrily and a few of them are about to jump and attack those three but the policemen calmed them down. Doctor Applecheeks and his two henchmen are being pushed to sit at the back seat of the police car.

"I think one of us has to stay here to take care of them while we call the Animal Protection Department to explain what has happened and also to take them so that they can be under care till the owners can pick them up." The 1st policeman said.

"No problem. Leave it to me." The 2nd policeman said, "Good thing I brought another police car with me."

"Okay then. We will leave it to you." The 3rd policeman said, "Meanwhile I gotta my wife and tell her that I found our daughter's puppy."

"Good for you."

The 1st and the 3rd policemen then got inside the police car and drove off with the poor Doctor Applecheeks and his two henchmen screaming and crying on the mirror.

Meanwhile, beside the another police car, Muscles, Sylvester, Jerry and Sylvester's son looked at the police car just being driven away smiling. They celebrated for a while.

"Well that takes care of them." Sylvester said.

"Yeah. Hope they rot in prison." Muscles said in which Jerry nodded.

"I think we were all united to put the end to Applecheeks' terror thanks to your guidance and plan." Sylvester's son smiled.

"It was nothing."

"And Father. How did you learn those kung fu moves?"

"Oh You know? Kung-fu lessons." Sylvester said happily before posing the "Hai-Yah!"

His son, Jerry and Muscles laughed a bit.

"Hey. I wanna tell you something." Muscles asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Sylvester asked curiously.

Muscles then took a breathe before saying this:

"I think as you know by now, I usually beat up a lot of pussycats. But I think that we did pretty well as a team and helped the others escape and put a stop to Doctor Applecheeks' evil scheme. So I can make you a exception. So *offers his hand* wanna be pals?"

Sylvester then looked at it for a moment before smiling and said:

"Sure. Why not?"

And so Sylvester and Muscles shook well in which Jerry and Sylvester's son looked and smiled. For Jerry, this is the first time Muscles have become friends with a cat. For Sylvester's son, he is extremely happy because this is the first time Sylvester has become friends with smaller creatures which is a mouse.

"And uh? Would it be alright if we can forget about what happened in the past few days?" Sylvester asked.

"No problem." Muscles smiled, "Past few days memories forgotten."

Everyone nodded and smiled till Muscles realized something and said:

"Oh. We have forgotten to introduce somebody properly. This is my cousin, Jerry."

Jerry smiled and waved his hand.

"And this is my son, Sylvester Junior. You can him Junior in short." Sylvester said.

"Great to see you." Junior smiled.

Jerry offered his hand to Junior, who shook his hand happily. Muscles and Sylvester looked and smiled. They then heard a voice:

"Hey!"

It's the dog who called as he and Droopy approached them.

"I have no idea how to really thank you four." The dog said, "Especially the strong mouse. Without your plan and without the help of the other three, we would have never been united to finally expose Applecheeks' evil deeds."

"You should thank them as well as yourself." Muscles said, "We all worked as a team."

"Yeah. We may be from different animal or pet species but at times like this, we have to be united and you four made that possible."

"Thank You for all the help." Droopy said.

"Well I'm glad that this is all over now." Sylvester said in which everyone nodded.

"I wonder what's going to be shown in the newspaper or T.V." Junior said.

"Well we have to find out about that." Muscles said.

"Exactly. Speaking about that, we can all be best friends right?" The dog asked smiling.

Everybody nodded and smiled.

"I'm Jack by the way." The dog introduced himself.

"For the mice, you know me already." Droopy said in which Muscles and Jerry nodded with a smile, "As for the cats, I'm Droopy."

"Sylvester is the name." Sylvester introduced himself.

"Junior." Junior introduced himself.

"I'm Muscles Mouse and this is my cousin, Jerry." Muscles introduced in which Jerry nodded, smiled and waved, "Sorry that he doesn't talk."

"That's alright." Jack said before asking, "So my new pals. What's next?"

"Yeah. Interesting."

The six of them thought for a moment before they are interrupted by a voice:

"The six of you!"

It's the 2nd policeman's voice. He approached them and said:

"First of all. Thank you so much for exposing this guy whom we thought that he was a sweet pet owner who takes care of pets. Turns out that he was a crook who is only interested in making money."

"Your welcome." Junior smiled.

"You seem to be thinking about something." Jack said in which the 2nd policeman nodded.

"I'm thinking that..." The 2nd policeman before asking, "Do the six of you have an owner each?"

"No...Not really." The six of them shook their heads.

"I do have a home though." Muscles said before asking, "But why you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that since night is almost there, I can take you the six of you to my home for a while and you can have a good rest there." The 2nd policeman said.

The six of them cheered upon hearing that.

"That's great!" Jack said happily.

"Thank you for your kind offer sir." Droopy said.

"No problem." The 2nd policeman smiled before saying, "Also the six of you will be needed in the court once that evil doctor is put on trial so that you can explain everything as to what has happened tonight."

"I was caught twice."

"Him as well." Muscles pointed at Jerry who nodded

"Some of them got caught twice as well but the problem is that unlike the five of you, the others don't talk." The 2nd policeman said, "Even the mouse beside you, who was one of the four who reported to us, doesn't talk."

"Don't worry. I know what the other dogs say." Jack said.

"My cousin doesn't usually talk but he does gestures and body languages in which I can understand." Muscles said in which Jerry nodded happily.

"That's great. We will then be able to build a strong evidence against him." The 2nd policeman said, "And he will get the punishment he deserves."

"I have my fingers crossed." Junior said in which everyone nodded.

"And then after the trial is done, we can hang out at the T&H restaurant."

"T&H restaurant? You mean the Toons and Humans restaurant?" Sylvester gasped in awe.

When the 2nd policeman nodded with a smile, the six of them cheered loudly.

"Well this is gonna be an exciting day tomorrow." Sylvester said happily.

"It sure really is." Muscles said in which Jerry nodded.

"But we first we gotta bring that doctor down in humiliation in the court." Jack said.

"I just hope that it goes smoothly." Droopy said.

"It will be if we can stick together." Junior said in which everybody nodded.

"But we have to wait for the Animal Protection Department to arrive at first and take the others home." The 2nd policeman said.

The six of them nodded as they waited for a while with the others until they saw five Animal Protection Department vans coming nearby with a few photographers.

* * *

 _2 days later_

 _Between Morning and Afternoon_

 _Mouse Hole:_

Muscles is relaxing nicely in his home. There is a picture of him, Jerry, Sylvester, Junior, Jack and Droopy that he pasted on the wall.

 _"Ahhh. Feels good to be home at last after a crazy day the day before yesterday and the awesome day yesterday."_ Muscles said to himself relaxingly.

Suddenly he could hear the knocking off the walls.

"Who's there?" Muscles asked.

"It's me Sylvester." A voice said excitingly, "I've got something to show ya."

Muscles then came out of the hole to see Sylvester. Sylvester suddenly grabbed Muscles and took off in a rush.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Muscles asked in a bit of shock.

"There is something going on the T.V." Sylvester said in excitement, "It will within 3 minutes."

"Really?"

Sylvester nodded as he rushed to the spot where the cats, dogs, mice and even the people are about to watch the news which will be arriving within a minute. Sylvester and Muscles pushed themselves a bit forward and then settled down.

The time has arrived. First of all, it shows the words in big letters: _**DOCTOR APPLECHEEKS' SCANDAL!**_ It then shows a female news presenter. She at first smiled and then said:

"And nearly Good Afternoon everybody. I'm Jane, presenting the latest news to you all and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"First of all we will bring you the latest news regarding the scandal of the now disgraced Applecheeks, who has been charged of misusing his professional and treating the pets miserably. This morning, the authorities came to his house and removed all the certificates and trophies he had achieved. Bill Simmons will be saying more about this."

The screen then shows what were the authorities doing inside the house this morning. They are removing the certificates, trophies and other things. The reporter is interviewing the authorities. One of them said that he was really disappointed that Applecheeks, despite being claimed as a sweet pet owner whom everybody knew, would also mistreat the pets. Some of them said that the Animal Protection Department has asked the Pet Lovers, a non-profit organization who takes care of the pets, to revoke the membership of Doctor Applecheeks. After a few more interviews, the reporter then said:

"There is also the ground area where he and his henchmen kept the pets. The authorities will also looking into that. We'll be coming soon to see what's going on."

The screen then comes back to the news presenter who then said:

"For those who are wondering what happened yesterday, here's what had happened."

The screen then shows a court in which a trial is taking place. A dog is barking angrily at Doctor Applecheeks, who is shivering in fright. Jack, the dog, then told what the dog is saying. The voice then said:

"Yesterday afternoon, several different types of dogs, whom a dog is able to translate as to what they are saying, told about how Applecheeks' mistreated them in which everybody gasped. And not only them, a mouse, whom his cousin translated as to what he's saying, and a basset hound told the judge even in greater details since they were captured twice. They, along with two cats, another mouse and the dog, spoke of what happened between evening and night. Some people also spoke against him."

"One of the pets that he kidnapped was one of the policeman's daughter's puppy and another one, which is the most fatal one, was his defense lawyer's wife's poodle. This morning, his defense lawyer angrily said that Applecheeks broke his heart and he refuses to defend him thus leaving the doctor without a lawyer to defend him."

"The judge then concluded that Doctor Applecheeks had mistrusted the people, abused his professional and kidnapped many pets for too long. The judge was said that all the doctor cared was money. The judge finally sentenced him to 10 years of imprisonment and his two henchmen for 5 years. The side who accused Applecheeks celebrated."

The ones who are watching right now started cheering happily.

"I thought the judge might had given him life sentence." Muscles said, "Oh Well."

The screen then shows the three policemen briefing the journalist explaining what had happened at night that led to Applecheeks getting exposed which shocked the journalist before the trial took place. It then shows the police escorting Applecheeks and his two henchmen separately but then chaos followed. Some people were throwing shoes at Applecheeks. The crowd is very angry and called him a 'fraud, greedy and selfish man!'. A man is about to attack Doctor Applecheeks but the policeman stopped him. Then it shows a reporter who said:

"Many people are really angry and have denounced Doctor Applecheek."

The reporter then interviewed a few people in the crowd. One woman said that he should be locked up in the same way he locked up the pets. One man said that he should be hanged and so on.

After a while, it shows Muscles, Jerry, Sylvester, Junior, Jack and Droopy smiling on the screen with a few people celebrating with them. The voice then said:

"The six of them were hailed as heroes for exposing Doctor Applecheeks' misdeeds. The six of them had united the others to bring him and his henchmen down. They showed that unity is possible."

Then they showed Doctor Applecheeks' and his two henchmen's jail photo in which everybody laughed.

"Oh look at him now!" Sylvester teased and laughed in which Muscles also laughed.

The screen then shows the reporter who was at the street. He then said:

"And this was what had happened yesterday. Hopefully, we see the last of that doctor crook. The authorities has yet to decide what to do with his house. Catch up later for more updates."

The screen then shows the news presenter who then said:

"The two other henchmen, who previously confessed that they had worked with Applecheeks before, had their sentence reduced after it was finally found out that they had told the truth."

The screen then shows a policeman leading the two other henchmen inside the cell. The news presenter then said:

"The two other henchmen, who were first found stuck at the top of the Ferries Wheel at the Captain Kiddie's Carnival, confessed the police that they had worked for him and what he did. The police didn't believe them at first and had thrown them inside the jail cell, believing that they might had come for attempted robbery but now that the truth has been revealed, the judge had reduced their sentence."

The screen then shows back into the news presenter as she finally said:

"Well we will be back for more updates on this scandal so tune in more updates."

The screen then shows words in big letters with some music: _**DOCTOR APPLECHEEKS' SCANDAL!**_ Then it went on to show some advertising stuffs.

"Well that was something great to see." Muscles said.

"Yeah. I wonder if he is thrown into the cells with the other tough guys." Sylvester said.

"Beats me."

Muscles and Sylvester laughed for a moment before an alley cat turned around and saw them in awe.

"OMG! It's the 2 of the 6 heroes!" The alley cat said in awe.

"Indeed it is!" The man said happily, "How ya doing?"

And so the others turned around and cheered upon seeing Muscles and Sylvester. Then they lifted them up and started cheering saying "Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Looks like we are still the heroes even on this day." Muscles said.

"Of course. We had brought an end to him and his terror." Sylvester said before asking, "Speaking about that, what happened to the others whom we freed?"

"Remember the policeman said to us at the T&H restaurant that they will be kept in a safe place till the owner finds them and picks them up? A few had already done that."

"Oh Yeah. I remember. Well then, after the celebration is done, let's go and grab some lunch."

"Sure."

* * *

 _Jail Station:_

Applecheeks is sulking on the cell, struggling to understand how things had come crashing down around him. He is interrupted when a policeman unlocked and opened the cell.

"Get up now. It's time to work." The policeman said.

"I don't wanna work." Applecheeks said, "You can't threaten me."

"Oh Really?"

The policeman then whistled. Suddenly five vicious dogs came from behind, growling angrily. Applecheeks is all white upon seeing them.

"Okay Okay. I'm coming." Applecheeks said quickly as he immediately got out of the cell.

 **Me: And that's the end of my first cartoon crossover fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it :).**

 ***Sylvester and Muscles Mouse arrived, laughing.***

 **Muscles Mouse: Yeah! That serves him right.**

 **Sylvester: True. That was really one heck of a team up we did along with the 4 others.**

 **Muscles: It sure is.**

 **Muscles and Sylvester: So now what?**

 **Me *smiling*: Well next week, a cartoon story will be published.**

 ***Muscles and Sylvester are in awe upon hearing that.***

 **Muscles *cheering*: Yeah! A story finally!**

 **Sylvester: What will it be about?**

 **Me: You have to find out next week. Can't spoil it for ya. See you there in next week.**

 **Muscles: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 **Sylvester: So until next week...**

 ***Bugs, Jerry, Tom and Steve arrived suddenly and jumped happily as all of us proclaimed.***

 **All of us *proclaiming*: That's All Folks!**

 ***Suddenly everybody gasped at each other.***

 **Bugs *gasping*: Did you mice and a cat just said 'That's All Folks!' despite being in a different show?**

 **Muscles *gasping*: And speaking about that, I didn't know that you two can talk.**

 **Jerry *surprised*: Wha...Did we just talk?**

 **Tom: Yeah. I'm surprised by myself.**

 **Sylvester *in awe*: Sufferin' Succotash! Tom and Jerry can talk!**

 ***Everyone is in awe and laughed a bit. Even Tom and Jerry themselves laughed a bit.***

 **Me: Well what's the matter with that? You are all in my room. So anything is possible.**

 **Bugs: Well you can say that again doc.**

 ***Everybody nodded.***

 **Steve: By the way guys, I also mixed up the music of the Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry ending theme.**

 **Rest of us *shocked, surprised and excited*: Really?! Let's check it out then!**

 ***Steve then played the mixed music of the Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry ending theme in which all of us enjoyed it while Jerry is writing and drawing on a big piece of paper and then shows it which says:**

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry Crossover Fanfic**_

 _ **Written by Zahir890.**_ *****


End file.
